


Fly Me To The Moon (And Let Me Play Among The Stars)

by dancingfornoreason



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Amnesia, Character Development, M/M, Plotty, Some Humor, Star Trek: AOS, angsty, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingfornoreason/pseuds/dancingfornoreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post STID AU - What if Jim didn't remember when he woke up from being dead. Taking these boys on an adventure through space to boldly find what has been lost, in this case, Captain James T. Kirk's memory. Rated for language, mentions of violence, and what was that last one? Oh yeah, slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-y

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up this morning with an idea and had to make it happen. This is just a...prologue, shall we say. Story loosely based on the concept of Spock's amnesia in TOS post Wrath of Khan. More to come later. Enjoy this teaser!

To the untrained eye, Lieutenant Commander Spock stood the way he always did; hands clasped firmly behind his back, spine elongated in that strictly Vulcan posture, emitting a sense of regal calm that he always seemed to give off. 

The anyone who knew him better (Nyota and his deceased mother among those few people), the Vulcan was in turmoil. Hands clenched and unclenched, hidden by his all-too-ridgid form, eyes darted too quickly, betraying his restless condition, and last but not least, he felt the distractingly human urge to pace. 

Glancing down for the two hundred and thirtieth time; he was counting, he rested his eyes on his Captain's sleeping form. There had been almost no change from 9.76 seconds before, when he had last checked - save for a minute change in the man's positioning only his First Officer would pick up. Spock did the equivalent of a Vulcan sigh, releasing the breath he held a little more quickly than strictly necessary. 

Eyes wandering again from the man who refused to wake up, Spock searched for a place in the Starfleet hospital room that would be acceptable for meditation. 

Then he remembered that he could not meditate; the images that would resurface in his mind - hands separated only by two inch glass, forcing two beings miles apart; the raw, primal fear that came from watching someone who had become an inherent part of you ripped from your grasp before your eyes. 

Someone like James Tiberius Kirk.

"Commander?"

Spock turned to acknowledge the nurse who had been assigned to monitor the Captain's - his Captain's - frequencies. "Have you come to deliver new information regarding the state Captain Kirk, nurse?" 

The nurse, who looked much like what humans would describe as a "deer in the headlights", shook her head shakily. "N-no, sir. Commander. I came to remind you that the hospital closes to visitors soon." 

The Vulcan stood a little less tall, eyes falling to the side. "Yes. If that is all, nurse, as you were." 

Nodding slowly, the young woman began to take her leave. Half way to the door, she paused, beginning tentatively, "Dr. Mccoy asked me to remind you that the Captain will wake up, sir. He his healing. And when he does come to consciousness, you'll be the first to know." 

The Commander raised both eyebrows before finally inclining his head, softly. "Thank you, nurse. I shall keep that in mind. You are dismissed." She nodded in relief before scurrying back to her post. 

Spock stayed in the medical bay until his Captain awoke. 

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shit, what kind of trouble had he gotten himself into this time? 

Jim Kirk groaned at his body's immediate protest at his initial attempt to get up. He settled for opening his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was this bastard looming over him with pointy ears who looked like he had about fifty sticks shoved up his ass. Great. 

"Hey, officer," he struggled to sit up in what looked like a hospital bed, "I'm sure whatever happened last night was just a big, friendly misunderstanding. So if you could just tell me how much my bond's gonna cost, I might be able to get outta here soon and you can go back to whatever it is you like to - is that a Starfleet uniform? Man, I really fucked up this time, didn't I?" He offered the (Vulcan? Yeah, this guy was definitely a Vulcan) a weak smile. 

For his part, the Vulcan simply raised one eyebrow (wow, was that Deja Vu? I must have been really drunk. Jesus) and took on an expression that looked mildly concerned. "If this is your attempt at a 'joke', Captain, I can assure you I do not find it humorous. It is, however, good to see you alert, Jim."

Ugh, this guy. How did he know his name? And did he just call him Captain? He must have the wrong idea. Or person. Well, shit. 

"Look, pal, I'm sure we could do this forever, but you're obviously just confused. How did you know my name? Who the fuck are you, anyway?" 

The Vulcan's mouth seemed to hang open for a moment before he answered. "I am Lieutenant Commander Spock, First Officer aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. You are...our Captain, James T. Kirk."

Jim snorted. "Captain my ass. Good one, though, 'Commander Spock'. Now can you tell me what I did to piss Starfleet off this badly?"

Spock's expression fell, almost like someone had kicked his favorite puppy. Weird reaction for a Vulcan, isn't it? What's up with this guy?

"You do not remember."


	2. Supermassive Black Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by my lovely friend, Doo-Floppy. Enjoy!

"There's no way this is going to work. Are you out of your Vulcan mind again?!"

"I assure you that my brain is fully functioning, thank you Doctor. And while I understand your human need to express doubt before making a rational decision, I have no such desire. The best place for the Captain is the U.S.S. Enterprise, whether he is aware of this fact at the moment or not is irrelevant."

Mccoy eyed the First Officer suspiciously while he considered the situation. "Let me at least take a look at him first." 

...................................................................................................

Spock was right. Dammit, Jim!

After a short conversation with the Captain...or whoever it was that he just spoke to - had a shouting match with - he came to the same conclusion as Mr. Pointy, as much as it killed him to say it. He looked out the window, convinced that a pig would fly by any minuet. 

They really couldn't inform the Admirality right now; Jim had been under enough scrutiny before the Khan incident. If Spock's theory was correct, and may the Lord have mercy, it probably was; there was no telling when or how the poor kid would get his memory back. But one thing was for sure, if Starfleet got any wind of his current condition, they would cage him up like one of their science experiments faster than a hot knife through butter. 

If Jimbo was here, he'd probably slap him on the back and tell him what he always told him when he reverted to his old expressions: "You can take the Doc out of Georgia, but you can't take the South out of the Doc, can you Bones?"

Jim wasn't really there though, was he?

It was as if a black hole had opened right where his best friend used to be, sucked him into oblivion, and then replaced him with the unemployed brat from Iowa he met on a transportation vessel all those years ago. Frowning, he turned to Spock, preparing to discuss a way to sneak James Kirk aboard the Enterprise...again.

"So, what's the plan?"

......................................................................................................

Spock, now within the safety of his own quarters, was pacing the Standard Starfleet carpeting. Shamelessly. 

"Computer, what is our scheduled time or departure?"

"The Enterprise is scheduled to leave port in approximately 44.35 minuets."

He would have to be on the bridge by that time, with or without the Captain. He considered his options. 

After his fifteenth failed attempt to reach his older self via visual feed, he closed his eyes, trying to organize the events of the past week into some kind of order; preferably into mathematical equation which could then be methodically and logically solved. 

He was unsuccessful. 

"The plan" as Dr. Mccoy insisted on calling it, was executed with relative success in that it fulfilled the purpose for which it was created: to place Jim safely aboard the Enterprise without alerting Starfleet officials to the state of their Captain. 

It had required a great deal of diplomacy and misdirection on the part of the Vulcan (not lying, for Vulcans cannot lie), and an equally large amount of sedatives and hypos on the part of Dr. Mccoy. Nevertheless, with some difficulty, Spock had been able to convince the Admirals that the Captain, although physically recovered, was still grieving the loss of Admiral Pike and wished to return to the Enterprise as quickly as possible, without any public attention. 

The doctor's contribution was necessary when it came to Jim's stubbornly difficult cooperation - or lack there of. (He believed the Captain's exact words were: "There's no way you can just take me on a Starship like that! I won't go! I'm James Tiberius Kirk, not a Captain! Hey, asshat, are you listening? I don't even know you. Let me - ow! What the hell did you just stick in my neck?") Spock found the lack of change in Jim's vernacular fascinating. 

Regardless of the methods employed, James T. Kirk was now safely (locked) in his quarters aboard the Enterprise, on the other side of the bathroom door to the connecting chambers they had always shared. 

But that James was not present now. The person who slept a few meters away was simply a glimmer, a teaser of what he could - would - become. And now he was Captain of Starfleet's flagship, with a crew who was waiting for a Kirk that did not yet exist to enter the bridge, in half an hour no less, and begin delivering their next mission parameters.

If Spock was going to insert James' use of certain profain words into his own vocabulary, now would be the time to do so.

Just as he made his forty-sixth pace around his room, a noise sounded on his PADD, indicating a transmition.

"Spock." The familiar, ancient figure on the screen greeted, a slight glimmer of amusement visible in his too-human eyes.

"Selek," Spock bowed his head in reverence, feeling slightly relieved at the sight of his knowledgeable counterpart. "I trust that reconstruction efforts on New Vulcan are progressing at an acceptable pace, and that you are in good health?"

The older Vulcan inclined his head in the exact same manner his younger counterpart would, that particular mannerism unchanged by the passege of time. "Indeed. However, I am inclined to believe that the reason you made fifteen transmission attempts in less than fifteen minuets had little to do with inquiries you may have had after my health, am I correct?"

The younger Vulcan pointedly refrained from raising any eyebrows. "You are. After adhering to your advice during the Khan incident, we were able to successfully neutralize the fugitive. Your prediction that it would be at a formidable price was...accurate." The Fist Officer glanced downward as his posture became slightly more rigid.

Spock, the older version, simply nodded in understanding. "I received news about Jim's selfless actions and their unfortunate consequences approximately one earth week ago, yet my understanding was that a discovery by Dr. McCoy saved the Captain's life."

"Affirmative. However, a side effect of unknown cause has altered Jim's current state. When he became conscious -"

"He lost all memory of the Enterprise and it's crew, including yourself." The Vulcan completed the statement in wonder, brown eyes softening in what appeared to be sympathy.

Both of young Spock's eyebrows shot up. "Your knowledge of these events suggest that a similar event occurred in your own timeline. Did the Captain lose his memory in this way before?"

A saddened expression of rememberence fell over the ancient man's face. "No. It was I who was unable to recall crucial parts of my existence pretaining to Starfleet, and the relationships I acquired while serving aboard the Enterprise."

Another wave of surprise passed through the Vulcan. "If that were the case, then logic dictates that it was not Jim who parished in the aftermath of Khan, but-"

"It is of no consequence and little relevance, considering this is an entirely new chain of events."

"Yet if that was the case, surely you are aware of a solution to the problem at hand?" Spock inquired, suspicion creeping into his tone.

The older Vulcan almost sighed, drawing a breath before responding. "As you know, I have taken a vow which would prevent me from interfering in matters of your current path."

Spock nodded, anticipating the answer before it was given. "Then may I simply ask your medical advice regarding the transference of memories via telepathic link?" First Officer had considered this option immediately, but decided to wait for counsel on performing such a daunting task.

The older Vulcan seemed to consider this a moment, and Spock thought he recognized a mischievous gleam in his counterpart's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I would not recommend it," he said finally, in all seriousness, "Beside the fact that the transference of emotion through telepathic link is dangerous, and I am certain there is much emotion in those memories,"

Unsure of how to interpret that statement, Spock did not interrupt.

"...The shock of such information could easily send the Captain into a serious state of mind from which there is no return."

Although Spock had previously calculated this possibility, he had been reluctant to accept it. He bowed his head once more, preparing to end the transmission.

"Thank you..Selek. I am grateful for your advice on this matter."

He formed the Vulcan salute in one hand.

It was at this point that the older Spock almost smiled. "Fear not, for I have faith that the outcome of your current situation will be a favorable one. Once again, I say to you: good luck."

Spock ended the transmission, preparing himself to face his crew without their Captain.

One door down, said Captain was attempting to use the replicator in his room to rewire and open the lock on his door.


End file.
